Dream On! Pretty Cure
Dream On Pretty Cure (ドリーム・オン・プリキュア) s a Japanese anime of the Magical Girl genre created by Kobayashi Haruna and TBA, that falls under the Pretty Cure franchise, originally created by Izumi Todo. Story Characters Cures *'Shiraki Mirai' (白木 未来)/'Cure Music' (キュアミュージック) - Only daughter of a famous violinist and police officer, her family quite wealthy. She comes off quite shy and sheepish but is a big dreamer who enjoys helping others, especially Yuu. Mirai hates laziness and is determined on becoming Yuu's friend, seeing that the girl is rather lonely. Mirai possesses a fierce temper and can go in rampages for hours on end, Yuu usually having to calm her down. Mirai's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Music (キュアミュージック), the Dweller of Hopeful Dreams and Serenity. * Chikuri Yuu (千栗ゆう)/'Cure Vanilla' (キュアバニラ) - Aloof, calculating and stoic, Yuu isn't the most warm or loving person on earth, possibly due to her poor family love and lack of people skills. Because of her rather robotic and logic way of thinking, Yuu tends to use advanced vocabulary when speaking, confusing ones who listen. Underneath however, Yuu is a kind yet scared and lonely girl with a large sweet tooth. Yuu's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Vanilla (キュアバニラ), the Dweller of Sweet Dreams and Temptation. * Yoshida Kaoru (吉田 香)/'Cure Edge' (キュアエッジ) - Oldest of the Cures being 17 and Tenshi's older brother. Calm, mature and level-headed, Kaoru has to keep his younger sister under control when her emotions get out of hand. He is captain of KiraYume Private School's male soccer team. He is a true sportsman and team player, who enjoys a good challenge but has a competitive side and tends to be a sore loser. Kaoru's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Edge (キュアエッジ), the Dweller in Wild Dreams and Strength. *'Yoshida Tenshi' (吉田 天)/'Cure Voice' (キュアボイス) - Optimistic and jolly yet naive, Tenshi is the youngest of the team, and is Kaoru's younger sister. She tends to get carried away alot but means well. A fan of Pretty Cure ever since being saved by Cure Music and Vanilla, she decided she wanted to become a Pretty Cure herself, stating her dream is to be an idol despite her family being strongly against the idea. Tenshi's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Voice (キュアボイス), the Dweller of New Dreams and Inspiration. *'Koyo Wataru' (小夜 渉)/'Cure Cosmic' (キュアコスミック) - Incredibly intelligent and top of his class, Wataru is liked but by few people. Shy and introverted, he isn't the most assertive or dominant person in the world, often holding back ideas or opinions he has, especially when around a group of people, phobic of being judged or laughed at. He is a man of his word and hates breaking promises. He has romantic feelings towards Yuu, always trying to impress or gain her attention in various ways. Wataru Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cosmic (キュアコスミック), Dweller of Brilliant Dreams and Love. Fairies Dream Eaters * Toymaker (トメイカー) - Main antagonist of the series. He is leader of the Dream Eaters, desiring to collect all dreams from all worlds to make up for not having his own. * Glanette (グラネット) and Marble (マーブル) - Doll villainesses and first two generals to battle the cures. Both are based on French dolls. * Anna Droid (アンナドロイド) - Monotone and calculating villainess to debut. She is based off robots and electronics. * Nesto (ネスト) - Villain who is capable of creating numerous smaller versions of himself. He is based on Russian nesting dolls. * Blanc (ブラン) - General based on stuffed animals, especially rabbits and the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. She is full of herself and her weapons in battles are twin swords. * Honey (ハニー) - General based on teddy bears and the Three Bears from the fairytale, Goldie Locks and the Three Bears. Her weapon of choice is an over-sized mallet. * Banana (バナナ) - General based on a circus moneky toy and the Monkey King from the Chinese fable, Journey to the West. His weapon of choice is a staff. * Gololi (ゴロリ) - General based on Gothic lolita and Japanese dolls. She uses needles and steel threads as weapons. * Toymago (トイマゴー) - MOTW created by the members of Dream Eaters. They are summoned with the call: '"Dreams of the Heart turn to Nightmares! Be sealed inside this lonely plaything, Let's Play...Toymago!" '(心の夢は悪夢に向かう！この孤独なおもちゃの中に密封されて、遊ぼう...トイマゴー!). Minor Characters Used Devices Settings Media Movies Character Songs Mirai Yuu Kaoru Tenshi Wataru Trivia Category:Pretty Cure Category:Haruna